


The stillness of the night isn't great for horrible dreams

by baduntilitsgood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Time Skip, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sanji and usopp (and chopper) are barely in it but please rescue them, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baduntilitsgood/pseuds/baduntilitsgood
Summary: Luffy wakes up feeling cut raw.





	The stillness of the night isn't great for horrible dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote the way I did for a reason(s). Feel free to make you're own assumptions.

Luffy woke up slowly opening his eyes first. He can't move. He can barely breathe. But his eyes keep drooping and he can't _he can't_ let them close again. Everything is blurry too. Maybe because he's forcing his body to wake up. Maybe he needs water. Can't move though. His body won't take commands right now and… he doesn't _want_ to move. After a few minutes his vision becomes less blurry. He can tell he can move now but he won't. Feeling tied down by some kind of invisible force. After a few more minutes it slowly deteriorates. He can move his fingers… his hand… his arm.

Zoro's asleep. Finally hearing his snores. Feeling the steady up and down motions from the body below him. And arm draped around him.

Suddenly sleep beckons him again. He can't go back to sleep. He can't. His hand balls up the fabric of Zoro's shirt under his hand. He can't let sleep take him back, he focuses on keeping his eyes open. It's all he can do.

The moment passes.

Luffy feels like he might be breathing better but not really. He gathers the strength to move his head just a little. Every movement feeling like it's followed by heavy weights.

Can Zoro be awake? He doesn't want to wake him up himself. He needs. He needs Zoro though.

He mouth feels locked tight too. He tries to move his arm again, uses it to leverage himself up and push himself further up Zoro's body. It takes forever due to the resistance of his movements. He just wants to nuzzle into Zoro's neck and truly breath him in. Wants to feel safe. His arm pushes itself around Zoro's back, allowing Luffy to hug Zoro tight to him, feel the pressure of Zoro’s weight press there and…

He does. He feels a little safer.

The new feeling, making the difference from the previous feeling a thousand times better. Tears fall out of his eyes without his knowledge, not able to hold them back at all. He breathes in… out. The need… the want to sob rushes over him too fast. Wants to melt into Zoro. Wants Zoro to wake up. Zoro needs to wake up.

It's too hard to move again.

The wetness from the tears that fall out of Luffy’s eyes and onto Zoro’s neck and Luffy’s movements do manage to wake Zoro up. Zoro’s confused as to why he woke up for a moment. He feels Luffy on top of him. Feels Luffy cuddled into him. Feels the wetness on his neck. Concern floods his senses. "Luffy?" Zoro moves his hand to the back of Luffy's head, smoothing his hair down, "Luffy are you okay?"

Luffy's head shoots up, the heavy feeling of his movements finally disappearing. "Zoro." He held back the want to sob early. Not wanting to wake Zoro. And this might scare Zoro but it breaks. Snaps like a rubber band. Suddenly Luffy's sobbing. Pushing himself as close to Zoro as he can. Trusting his first mate to support him. Trusting his lover to comfort him. Zoro doesn't have to do anything to do that, just be there.

The moment Luffy looked up at Zoro, Zoro knew something was horribly wrong. The moment the sobbing gasp falls out of Luffy's mouth, Luffy pushed his face back into Zoro’s neck and Zoro immediately moves to wrap him tightly in his arms. “I got you, Luffy, I’m here.” Zoro turns head so it rests against Luffy’s. Luffy arms squeeze around Zoro’s torso. 

Zoro hates when Luffy gets like this, hates the feelings he knows Luffy's feeling. Luffy shouldn't ever have to feel so alone or scared. Zoro wants to do more. Zoro would do anything Luffy asks if he said it'd make him feel better.

But Zoro just waits. He languidly strokes Luffy’s hair just to make sure Luffy knows he’s there and awake. Presses a kiss to the top of Luffy’s head, hopefully to comfort Luffy but Zoro thinks it may just be to comfort himself. Zoro just stares at the ceiling of the boy’s room while the ship rocks them in their hammock. After what feels like hours Luffy’s sobbing stops, his body no longer shaking. It was really only ten minutes but, you know. Being apart of it makes it feel so much longer. Another ten minutes later and Zoro’s almost sure Luffy’s gone back to sleep, but then he feels Luffy’s head shift so his face isn’t in Zoro’s neck anymore but his head is still resting on Zoro’s shoulder. “Thanks, Zoro.” Luffy sighs.

“You feel better?”

Luffy hums and carefully shifts himself and Zoro so they don’t fall out of their bed/hammock. Making it so they’re lying on their sides so Luffy can see Zoro’s face easily. Luffy smiles softly at him, “Yeah,” Luffy throws his arm around Zoro’s neck so now their faces are pretty close and throws his leg over Zoro’s waist, “I’m all better Zoro.” Luffy settles into the new position some more as Zoro’s arm snakes around Luffy’s side, the other being stuck under Luffy’s neck. Luffy smile falls, not quite frowning but compared to Luffy’s smiles it definitely looks like one. “Sorry.”

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Zoro asks.

“I scared Zoro.” Luffy’s hand comes up to push itself through Zoro’s short green hair, “Saw it on Zoro’s face.” Luffy’s hand slowly runs through Zoro’s hair in all directions, pushing it away from the direction its falls, pulling at it, scratching through it. The way Luffy knows Zoro likes, knows it feels good for his swordsman.

“Don’t worry about me,” Zoro closes his eyes to focus on the feeling, “not when you feel like that.”

“Okay.” Luffy moves his hand from Zoro’s hair to his face. Sliding his hand down to Zoro’s cheek, his chin, his neck. Stroking and poking at things as he goes along. Luffy makes a face, he’s biting his lips and brows coming together as he looks at Zoro. Zoro knows Luffy’s never gonna stop worrying about him, about all of them. 

Zoro cracks a smile of his own, “What?”

Suddenly Luffy’s on him, the small but quick movement dangerously rocking their hammock bed. Luffy kisses him in the center of his nose, both his cheeks, and from there he just wildly plants kisses anywhere he can reach. And Luffy giggles through all of it. Eventually kissing the side of his face, his jaw, his ear. Zoro’s laughing so hard at every peck, telling Luffy to stop while laughing so hard does absolutely nothing and Zoro loves it. Being loved like this from the person he cherishes the most. Fuck.

But then Luffy shouts “I love you, Zoro!” right into his ear, undoubtedly waking the whole room up (if they weren’t woken up already).

Zoro flinches at Luffy’s shout _right into his ear_ and makes a small pained sound mostly from the shock. Luffy’s laughing _hard_ and all Zoro can do is playfully pinch Luffy’s cheek and shout “You asshole!” back at him. Luffy’s laughing so hard that he rolls onto his back, which _again_ dangerously rocks the bed. The hand that pinched Luffy’s cheek settles under Luffy’s chin so Zoro can pull his asshole boyfriend back to him, Zoro leans over too so he’s a bit above Luffy but still lying on his side. Luffy’s laughing slows and he smiles up at Zoro’s fake angry face, and that’s when Zoro puts his lips on Luffy’s. It’s a short kiss and Luffy kisses back but he’s still smiling so it’s hard. When Zoro pulls back a few inches and says, “I love you, too” it isn’t shouted but isn’t exactly said quietly.

Luffy does his signature ‘shishishi’ and throws his arms around Zoro’s neck and “I love you more!” is shouted just as loud as before as Luffy pulls Zoro down into another kiss. There’s more kisses this time, and they kiss again, and again, and again. At first it was because they were both grinning, making it hard to keep their lips on each other’s for a longer period of time but then they just kept going because it was really nice.

“Dont,” a kiss, “be so,” another kiss, “loud.” and another.

Luffy’s happy. Really happy. So much better than over half an hour ago when he woke up. He’d be happy if he could never stop kissing his Zoro. They keep kissing and kissing for a few minutes, before Zoro grumples “I love you the most” in between kisses. Zoro doesn’t intend for it to be loud but… Luffy did just shout in his ear. Due to that, he may underestimate how loud he really is because then they're broken apart by Usopp’s exasperated groan and Sanji’s “Shut the fuck up you guys!”

Zoro’s still wrapped tight in Luffy’s arms at this point so Luffy gets to see Zoro go as red as a tomato and it is _hilarious_. Luffy doesn’t let go as he laughs at Zoro’s embarrassment. He thinks maybe enough is enough for a moment before he tells Zoro, “I love you the mostest, Zoro.” If it’s possible Zoro does indeed turn more red but it doesn’t stop Zoro from coming back to Luffy for more kisses.

Except this time, they aren’t just little “innocent” kisses that last a few seconds. _Now_ Luffy wants more, more, more, and as soon as Zoro’s lips are on his Luffy moves his hands to cradle Zoro’s jaw and the back of his head. As soon as Luffy’s hand is on Zoro’s jaw, Luffy wastes no time into pushing his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. There’s not many small kisses for a while, but many stops to breathe because they want to kiss _a lot_. A lot, a lot, a lot.

Zoro doesn’t feel like sex is what he wants right now. Which is good because Luffy wouldn’t care for it right now either. They just want to be close to the other. Want to be up in each other’s space. Breathe each other in. And kissing is soooo nice.

Their pace does slow down. A lot less tongue is involved. Just kissing for the sake of kissing.

Eventually Zoro just leans his forehead against Luffy’s, eyes still closed, enjoying being in Luffy’s presence. Luffy hums like he’s noticed something and he giggles, “Zoro’s gonna say something sappy.”

This gets Zoro to immediately open his eyes and go red again, “Shut up.” 

“Say it Zoro,” and Luffy wraps his arms back around his boyfriends neck, “I wanna know!”

Zoro rolls his eyes and leans down to whisper something into Luffy’s ear. Luffy’s face goes slack like he’s shocked, and Zoro pulls back to see it. “ZORO! THAT’S NOT FAAAIR!” Zoro smiles like he knows he’s won their dumb childish game. 

But now everyone is shouting at them to shut up because Luffy’s shouting just woke everyone back up, which means Sanji’s threatening to kick them out of the room AND keep food from Luffy. Which means Luffy’s thinking face is back, looking like he’s trying to figure out who he should talk back to first, Zoro or Sanji. He picks Sanji and tells Sanji why he absolutely _CAN NOT_ keep food from him. Then, he looks back at Zoro frown on his face, and Zoro _knows_ Luffy’s wants to say something that will be terribly embarrassing but most importantly is about to get them kicked out. But he’s just gonna have to let it happen anyway, he feels really sorry for everyone who hears the mushy shit Luffy’s about to say.

“If I love you the mostest you can’t love me that much Zoro.” Luffy whines. Luffy adds a pout too, for effect. Zoro laughs.

Usopp makes a noise that sounds like a dying animal. They don’t hear _anything_ from Chopper, bless his soul. Sanji immediately got up and is standing right next to their bed.

“If you guys don’t leave and do this somewhere else, I swear to god, I will kick your asses.” Sanji says.

Zoro just glares at the shit-cook with all his might. He really doesn’t want to get up, extremely comfortable where he is. But he gets it, he probably would have kicked them out a long, long time ago if he heard them.

“But we’ll be quiet now Sanji.” Luffy whines. Zoro’s really happy he isn’t the only one with a weak spot for the captain.

Sanji looks at Luffy for a moment, trying to figure out whether he’s telling the truth. Sanji huffs, “If you guys say one more thing, your leaving and I won’t have to kick Zoro’s ass to do it, got it?”

“Got it,” Luffy says as seriously as a Luffy can, and salutes Sanji like he’s following a direct order. Sanji goes back to his bed.

Zoro sighs, the knowledge that they _really_ need to be quiet now reminds him of how tired he is. He starts settling back into Luffy’s side before he decides he was to sleep on top of Luffy. A mistake he knows he’ll regret in a few hours. He pushes himself to settle his chest on top of Luffy’s. He’s closer to Luffy’s side so his head can lean off Luffy’s shoulder, a similar position to the one Luffy was is in when he woke up. Luffy’s arms never unwrap themselves from Zoro’s neck while he shifts.

“Zoro’s tired?” Luffy actually manages to whisper to him.

“Can stay up if you want me too.”

“No I wanna sleep too.” Luffy yawns.

“Okay,” In a very sleepy voice Zoro says “Goodnight Luffy.” 

Luffy kisses Zoro’s forehead, “Goodnight Zoro.” 

Luffy tells himself a certain swordsman will protect him from all the evil villians in his dreams before he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was really sappy. Obviously I'm of the belief that Luffy and Zoro would say I love you to each other very easily (Very easily after they both said it too each other the first time).
> 
> My twitter is @zoroswtybandana if you want to find out what I'm up to fic-wise.
> 
> For those wondering about my other fic, I woke up in the middle of the night and wrote the first 700 words of this and continued to work on it when I got stuck on the 2nd chapter of that fic. It's coming eventually, it's just a really boring chapter to write right now.


End file.
